Sex Education
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: During a movie night, Mulder tells Scully he used to be an underground sex therapist in college, and she asks him to do a mock therapy session with her. Truths are revealed and one thing leads to another. MSR.
1. Dr Mulder

**My friend jodie-fosters-foster-child told me I should do the prompt "AU where Mulder is a sex therapist helping Scully out using toys on her or more (writer's choice)" for the xfpornbattle's December/January Porn Battle and, in honor of** _ **Sex Education**_ **coming out in a few days, I couldn't resist myself. I kinda diverged from the original prompt (it's not an AU, and he** _ **used**_ **to be a Sex Therapist), but I hope it still works.**

"You're lying," she balked at him, invigorated by the prospect of learning something new about the man she knew better than herself.

The new information was accompanied by a new facial expression; she couldn't remember ever seeing Mulder look half as shy as he did right now. Shifting his weight on the couch, he let out a wavering, breathy laugh as he sighed, "I wish I was."

He'd come over to her apartment for their weekly movie night, becoming weekly after that night all those months ago when he took her to the batting cages and they couldn't bring themselves to end their _date_. They didn't call it that of course, merely wishing to spend a little more time together. It resulted in her hanging out at his place while they watched whatever D-List movie was playing on TV. Now it was second nature for one of them to haphazardly clean their apartment while the other got food after work on Friday. The only thing that changed from week to week was whose apartment it was at and what movie they watched. Everything else stayed the exact same; the packs of beers, a box of his and hers pizza, her hawaiian, his meat lovers, the same ol' couches, the same rampant sexual tension they never seemed to fucking act on.

Maybe they sat closer than they would have a few years ago and maybe their hugs lasted a bit longer than what most would deem appropriate, but neither of them had made a move. Part of her was curious if this new bit of revealed information was some attempt to drunkenly flirt, test what her reaction would be, but based on the discoloration in his cheeks right now, it might have just been a tipsy slip of the tongue.

A slip she was not about to let slide.

Commercial breaks seemed to be far more important to them on these nights than the actual movies were. As soon as the screen faded from a film to an advertisement, one of them was inevitably already speaking, desperately wanting to capitalize on a moment where the only thing they could do was make small talk for an intermittent three to five minutes. It was a small intimacy, but one they both cherished.

However, this time as _Die Hard_ faded out, her words got caught in her throat as she was distracted by the first commercial. A blonde british woman advertising her at home therapy. Sex therapy. As she proclaimed all the various sexual disorders she could help solve in graphic detail, Mulder chuckled lightly to himself.

"What's so funny?" she prompted, nudging his knee with her own.

"Oh, it's nothing. This just brings up some old memories." He must've read the implications of his words in the expression on her face because he quickly added. "No, no I didn't go to one. I was one."

Scully'd initially thought he was joking and she couldn't believe he was insisting he was serious. Now she was just sitting there watching Mulder try to change the subject. "No, no. I've read your file. I've seen your CV. Sex Therapist was never listed. I would have definitely remembered something like that."

"I did it when I was studying at Oxford to make extra money. It was an underground operation just to help some underclassmen with their problems or insecurities. I went under an alias so no one would know I wasn't licensed." He grabbed another beer out of their shared cartridge and she was internally encouraging him to drink more if it loosened up his tongue this much.

She didn't care that Bruce Willis had returned to the screen, she had her own mission to deal with. "What was your alias?"

"Jean," he admitted, "Spelled j-e-a-n, not j-o-h-n. I thought it would make me seem classy," he laughed.

"How long?" she asked, completely turning her body on the couch to face him, pleased when he did the same. They rarely talked in depths about themselves, especially not about something so revealing.

"Basically three quarters of my time there, I'd say. The latter three quarters." He clearly was taken by surprise at her complete and utter interest on the subject and was answering honestly to keep her undivided attention.

"What made you want to do that of all things?" She punctuated her question by finishing off her own beer and grabbing another.

"Oh, um," he bashfully started, playing with the rim of his beer bottle. Then he murmured something and she had to interrupt him.

"I didn't catch that last part. What'd you say?"

He bit his lip in that way she oh-so loved before continuing, as if debating saying the words at full volume. "I was told I'd be good at it."

"By wh-oh," she exclaimed realizing what he was implying.

"It was college," he shrugged, laughing off the fact he just told her he apparently excelled enough in bed to be asked advice. Excelled enough to get paid for said advice.

"I'm learning so much about you," she beamed, the liquor having loosened her inhibitions enough to flirt a little. "Were you good?"

"Well everyone I was with left satisfied. A few times over," he smiled in humble honesty.

She felt a gush of arousal seep onto her panties at this admission. _Fox Mulder, giver of multiple orgasms._ Good to know, though not what she had meant. "Good to know," she actually voice in a tone she didn't mean to be so husky. "But I meant were you good as a sex therapist?"

"Oh!" he proclaimed, an embarrassed laugh breaking apart his sentence. She could see the back of his neck being stained crimson from here. "Um, I guess. A lot of my clients told me I was a big help. It was really just me combining classroom experience with knowledge of, um, my own experience. But, I don't know, I'm not sure if I was really even giving the best advice."

"Let me be the judge." The words left her mouth before she even had a full chance to register what she even meant by them.

"What?" he squeaked, eyes widening.

With an uncharacteristic giggle, she adjusted herself so that her shoulders and neck were supported by the arm of the couch and her calves laid across his lap, laying in the perfect therapy pose. She laced her fingers across her abdomen and watched in amusement as he tried unsuccessfully to be subtle as his eyes appreciated her body. "Give me some therapy," she demanded.

"You want me to give you sex therapy?" he asked incredulously, amusement dancing in his expression.

"Yep," the beer answered.

"You're sure?" It was cute how nervous he was right now and it just added to her confidence.

"Come on _Dr. Mulder,_ " she all but purred, "Why not?"

He cleared his throat and reached over to her end table to pick up her reading glasses, putting them on for dramatic effect. "Okay, Ms. Scully. What brings you here today?" His baritone somehow seemed deeper than normal, resonating in her bones and she had to repress a shudder.

"Hmm," she pondered. She hadn't actually thought that far ahead. _I'm here today because I'm so sexually frustrated because of my partner that he's all I can think of when I masturbate. That I come home every day soaking wet and desperate from being so close to him that I rip off my clothes and jack off._ The right answer seemed a little too on the head. "I'm not sure. I guess just to hear your expertise on the subject," she shrugged coyly.

"Have you seen a Sex Therapist before?" he asked, lightly placing a hand on one nylon-clad calf. She shook her head against the fabric of the couch and watched him intently. "That's perfectly fine. We can start with some foundational questions."

"Okay."

His voice returned to it's prior shy state when he asked his next question, "And you want this session to be exactly how I would normally treat a session?"

"I want the full _Jean_ experience," she confidently stated, smiling at him in encouragement.

"Okay," he drug out in a tone that implied she didn't know what she had in store for her.

She didn't

"Describe your first orgasm, in as much detail as you can." His smile widened at the same rate as her eyes. Clearly, he assumed she wasn't going to answer, but she was more than a few beers in and most of the blood in her body was in one area leading her decisions right now.

"I believe my first ever orgasm happened when I was twelve." She saw Mulder's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she tried to conceal her pride in surprising him but continuing. "I don't fully remember the events leading up to it. It was a wet dream. I just woke up in the middle of, what I thought was, a really intense shudder and a weird, sticky feeling on my crotch." She started giggling at the memory and she shifted a little on the couch, "I-I also had my favorite teddy bear squeezed in between my thighs with a near-vice grip as I grinded his face into the pillow."

He laughed out loud along with her before asking, "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"Oh god if I know. I don't even think I thought about boys back then. I truly have no idea."

He nodded in deep concentration and she presumed if they were in Oxford in 1984 he would have been taking diligent notes on her little teddy bear rendevouz. "When was the first time you brought yourself to orgasm?"

She let out a little laugh and, regardless of the fact she was a little tipsy, she couldn't believe she was actually divulging this in front of Mulder. Part of her thought she should stop to spare herself embarrassment in the morning, but there was something about the intensity of his eyes, the absolute curiosity about her answers, that made her keep going.

"Well, even though I didn't necessarily know that it was on orgasm I was having at that time, I knew it felt fucking fantastic, and I was desperate to have it happen again. For months after that, god this is so embarrassing," she laughed, covering her face with her hands. She felt a hand touch her elbow and she spread her fingers on her face to look at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want, but know I won't tease you for anything you say." Then, holding up that same arm in a mock boy-scout salute, added, "Doctor-Patient confidentiality."

She smiled at him and put her hands back on her ribs. "Well, for months after, when I was positive Missy was asleep I would try to recreate it. I would take that poor little bear and just squeeze my thighs together around his neck hoping it would do something."

"Did it?" he asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"No!" she explained through a chuckle. "So eventually, I walked myself to the library and went to the Human Anatomy section."

"Of course you did."

She rolled her eyes at him and nudged him in the stomach with her free foot. "And I eventually found some human sexuailty books. The female sections weren't very detailed, it was the seventies,-"

"Probably couldn't see anything through all the hair," he joked.

She snorted and continued through a laugh, "Anyway, I learned enough. Where the clit was, what it should do, the vaginal passage, you know all the good stuff." He nodded in affirmation of _the good stuff_ and she resisted rolling her eyes again. "So I went home, took a hand mirror and looked at myself. I tried to put a finger inside but it hurt, so I just focused on the clit. For the first few minutes I didn't think it was doing anything, but then I felt something in my gut. Like I was running up a hill and I didn't know what would be at the top, but I just _had_ to know. Soon the mirror was forgotten and I was giving myself tennis arm on my bedroom floor."

"Then what?" he asked, his eyes not having moved from her during her entire description.

He started smiling when he saw the look on her face, knowing something embarrassing was about to be revealed. "Well," she started, trying to ignore the way her face was undoubtedly flushing at the embarrassing memory. "I came. Hard. It was like every cell in by body had bloomed and was tingling in pleasure. It felt so incredible, and it was so sudden, that I screamed 'oh my god' at the top of my lungs."

"Don't tell me-"

"Yep, my _entire_ family was home. I heard someone running down the hall so I put my shorts on as quickly as I possibly could. Then Missy barged in and I told her I saw a spider."

"Did she believe you?" he asked, fully engrossed in the story.

"Not even a little. I was flushed and sweaty, my legs were trembling, and my underwear was still lying on the floor. She told me not to do that when mom and dad were home before walking out and yelling that there was a huge spider in the room, but she took care of it."

"Did you stop masturbating after that?" He'd resumed his professional voice and somehow it made the confession less embarrassing.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. He smiled and nodded appreciatively, taking more mental notes.

"When was the first time you achieved orgasm by someone else?" he asked.

Now she was reminded of why she didn't like therapy. They always seemed to discover what she'd been trying to hide. She'd come from thinking about other people, _him,_ but in all honesty, no one else had made her come. She'd gotten off touching herself during sex, but the other participants really didn't really contribute. It was always her expertise and imagination that pushed her over the edge. "Um, like-"

"The first time someone else made you cum, could be by hand, mouth, dry humping-" he offered, noticing her struggle. She wondered if he'd be able to tell if she lied. Probably. She didn't have a chance to come up with something because he'd already figured her out. "No one else has made you come?" His professional voice couldn't mask his absolute shock.

"N-no."

"Were they not stimulating you?" he asked. He almost sounded like he wanted to enact revenge on her former lovers on behalf for her lack of pleasure.

"Well, they would try, but it just never worked. Usually I'd feel so bad for them that I'd fake it."

"Couldn't they tell?" he asked with the cute naivete of someone who's never slept with a man.

He was staring straight at her and, in another move that simply _had_ to be fueled from the beers she downed, she pulled a Meg Ryan. Rolling her eyes to the back of her head she gasped loudly and arched her back. "Oh, fuck," she cried in a high breathy voice as she let her body tremble against him. Then as if she never did she fell back and deadpanned, "It's not that hard."

But he was. That much she could feel against the side of her calf. She wasn't about to look and confirm her suspicions though because that would mean missing out on the way his eyes were devouring her like she was sex personified. When she had fallen back he gasped lightly and licked his lips shifting his his upwards ever so slightly as if possessed.

"They never knew any different," she shrugged, shoulders heavy against the tension in the room.

"I could tell," he stated confidently.

"Oh really? How?" she prompted, curious as to where his conviction came from.

"From the very little I know about your sexual history, I think there would be more hip gyration, more focus on your clit." She didn't need to check to know she was soaking wet. Her arousal had probably started to seep onto her nylons and inner thighs, and she was suddenly second guessing her position, hoping Mulder couldn't smell her in the air.

"Besides, this is just speculation, but I've always imagined that during sex your voice would deepen. I don't think I've ever imagined a pitch so high."

"Imagined?" she repeated so softly it was almost a whisper. Was Mulder sitting here, hard on her sofa, confessing that he'd imagined her coming? Making her come?

"Hypothesized," he clarified as if that was any different. Before she had a chance to call him out on that, he continued "Are you comfortable with your body?"

Her brows furrowed at that, not quite sure where he was going. "More or less."

"More or less?" he repeated, looking confused.

"I mean, I guess," she shrugged.

"You guess?"

"Are you just going to parrot my answers back to me?" she laughed. She could be as self-assured as she wanted, but she had the same insecurities as any woman. _Are my thighs too big? Are my boobs too small? Is my skin clear enough? Does this outfit flatter my body?_ She most certainly didn't hate her body, on a certain level she could find herself attractive, but she didn't know if she could consider herself hot or anything.

"Are you insecure?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"I don't see how this pertains to my sex life?" She tried deflecting.

"If you aren't comfortable in your body, it might be distracting you during intimacy and preventing you from achieving orgasm. You might be too concerned what others think." She had to admit, interesting theory. No wonder people paid him for advice, that was pretty good. However she didn't really think that was the case. She wasn't really concerned about how her body looked during sex, she was more concerned about how her partners looked during sex, specifically within the past few years. Her lovers had an uncanny way of not being Fox Mulder and she found it distracting.

"I don't think that's it. I think I definitely don't think I'm ugly or repulsive. I'm not really concerned about how I look during sex."

He laughed and for a second she was offended until he incredulously stated. "Not ugly or repulsive? That's the best you can do?" She shrugged and the hand on her calf moved to her knee as he leaned forward slightly. "Scully, you are absolutely stunning, and I don't have to guess about that. If I had your body I'd walk around naked all the time," he joked though he was serious.

She averted her eyes as she bit back a smile. "That's sweet," she murmured appreciatively.

Easing back he stated, "But that's just my expert opinion." He cleared his throat and adjusted his sitting position slightly and she pretended like she didn't feel his erection rub against her. The only sign she did being the way her eyelids fluttered shut. When she opened them he was staring at her with a smirk, but she couldn't summon the will to be embarrassed.

"Do you currently consider yourself sexually satisfied?" he asked, not fully hiding the way his eyes flickered down her body.

"I take care of myself," she answered honestly. Satisfied was a qualifiable term and she didn't know what scale they were using. Did she come regularly? Yeah. The way she dreamed of? No.

"How often?"

She swallowed, as if it could take away any hesitance, before answering, "Daily."

"Are you sexually where you want to be right now?"

"Isn't that just another way of asking if I'm satisfied?"

"Let me rephrase. When you masturbate-" She still couldn't fully believe she was having an in-depth conversation about her sex life with Mulder. She didn't know if the shock would ever wear off. "-are you content, or are you fantasizing about getting off in a different way."

Rolling her eyes, she lamented, "Mulder. I have a vibrator under this very couch as we speak. I don't think that really screams 'content'. But who doesn't fantasize about something more? I achieve orgasm everyday though, so how much can I complain?"

His eyes lit up with this knowledge and a little hum resonated in the back of his throat. A sound of pleasure that she admitted she'd pleasured herself on the very place they sat. "So," she prompted, "What's your prognosis?"

"In my professional opinion?" he asked, earning a nod. "I think that you hold on tightly to control. Both in your professional and personal lives, you prefer to have a sense of control or at least knowledge about what happens. I think this translates into your sex life. It's easy for you to make yourself come, but harder to let other people because you don't like giving such a vulnerable part of yourself to someone else."

"Hmm," she pondered thoughtfully. Part of her felt exposed by his honest evaluation, but she couldn't dismiss it. She was nothing if not self-aware enough to recognize he was right. "What would you recommend?"

"Let go. Let someone else control you, sexually." The thought scared her a little bit, she'd been controlled enough in the past against her will to be wary. _Pfaster, Duane Barry, her abduction, the list went on and on._ The thought of letting someone else do what they wished with her was intimidating.

"So, I should just find someone that will do what they will, and I'll come if I don't try to regain control?"

He shook his head almost immediately and leaned infinitesimally closer to her. "I don't mean find some random guy. No. To accurately help you, I think you should be with someone you _trust_. Someone you know will respect your boundaries. It isn't about letting them do whatever they want to you, it's allowing them to take full responsibility for bringing you pleasure." She wasn't even sure he was conscious of the way his thumb was idly stroking her leg through her nylons right now.

"That sounds nice," she whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

"Do you have someone you trust enough?" She heard it in his voice. That strong combination of lust, hope, and fear. Putting himself out there and hoping she'd notice, but fearing she might possibly have some other man she trusted with her life stored away that he didn't know about.

"I do," she nodded. "I trust him more than anyone."

"Do you think you'll ask him?" he asked, moving his hand to rest above her knee, his pinky finger just barely slipping under the hem of her skirt.

"He's in the middle of a session right now," she teased lightly, deciding to be bold as she bent her knee so she could rub her stockinged foot against the bulge in the front of his pants. His hips involuntarily jumped as he thrust against her. "Would it be against the rules to ask my therapist?"

"Never," he proclaimed like a prayer. Before the last syllable even left his mouth, he'd moved himself in between her legs, grabbing her hip and neck as he pulled her flush against him in a searing kiss.

She couldn't help the guttural moan that ripped from her throat as she felt him draped over her. His erection was pressed to her lower belly like hot steel. She raised her knees so her legs were bent, inviting him closer and not caring how her skirt rode up her thighs to rest on her hips. She undulated her arousal against him causing him to moan, "Fuck, Scully," into her mouth, and she ate up every word greedily.

He pumped his hips into her gently, a rhythm matching a gentle nudge, but it was painfully erotic. Suddenly he shifted his weight onto his haunches and reached up her skirt, feeling around until he found the waistband of her nylons. He wasted no time slipping them down her legs, making sure to touch every inch of skin revealed. As he did this, she was eager to help, and she quickly untucked her cotton shirt and ripped it over her head, discarding it gracelessly against the ground. Before it even reached the ground, Mulder was groaning, "Oh my god."

Always a man for reciprocity, he took off his own shirt and threw it on top of hers, making a little pile. She didn't know what he was doing when he leaned over the side of the couch, easing his forearms on the wooden floor as he reached for something. She hadn't remembered him dropping anything, but then his intentions became clear when he resurfaced with her pink, oval shaped vibrator. She shot him a question in her stare and he was quick to reassure her, "I want to make you come with something you're familiar with first."

First. Implying the first of a series. A series of orgasms about to be brought upon her body by Mulder. _Mulder._ She gave him a toothy smile and he covered it with a kiss. She was a little too preoccupied with his body finally touching hers to enjoy the initial kiss, but now it was all her mind could focus on. She could taste the stale beer and pizza on his tongue that she was sure he could taste on hers. God, she'd imagined that pouty bottom lip could do wonders, but actually feeling the way it puckered, sucked, and nibbled on her lips was mind-blowing. His tongue slid against hers and it only added to the surrealism of all this.

They had to break away to gasp for breath and they took a moment just panting, looking into each other's eyes. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"More than you could ever know," she whispered, rubbing her leg against his straining erection. He moaned and lowered his head into the crook of her neck for a moment as he indulged himself, grinding himself into her.

Then, as if possessed, he leaned back again, this time hooking two fingers under her underwear, dragging the saturated scrap of fabric down her legs. "You are so beautiful," he praised, licking his lips while staring straight down at her exposed sex. She let out a little laugh as she watched him turn on her vibrator, the buzzing sound filling the room with noise that perfectly mirrored what she was feeling inside her body right now.

Instead of placing the toy on her immediately, he put it on her sternum, dragging it painfully slow down her skin, breaking off to rub it against her nipples, playing with them until they were hardened peaks straining against the cups of her bra. Then he descended lower, going in between her ribs, over her belly button, sliding over the bunched fabric around her waist, tickling the hairs of her pubic mound before _oh god_.

He placed a strong hand on her abdomen to prevent her from arching off the couch, which was her first instinct as soon as the silicone touched her clit. "Ugh, fuck," she growled, undulating her hips against him.

"What do you usually fantasize about when you do this to yourself?" he asked, his eyes so focused on her she was pretty sure the entire apartment could burn down around them and he wouldn't be able to look away.

He alternated between pushing the tip of the toy directly against her and dragging the flat edge back and forth over her. "You," she moaned as she raised one leg over the back of the couch. Mulder did her one better and grabbed the ankle, bringing it up to rest against his bare chest as he placed an open mouth kiss against the bone of her ankle. "What a coincidence. You're always at the forefront of my masturbatory fantasies."

She could feel a tight coiling in her gut and she was amazed he was able to do this to her in what felt like a matter of seconds, though seven years of foreplay was probably more than enough to her her to this state. "W-what am I usually doing?" she asked, still curious through her lust-riddled brain.

"This," he stated, pushing the vibrator down on her by thrusting his hips against it.

She couldn't believe how he'd timed that, nor the amount of self-assured confidence he had with that statement. As soon as the word left his mouth and his hips moved, she was sent into a body quaking orgasm. "Mulder!" she moaned, deep in her throat, her hips lurching upwards to meet him. The vibrations must've felt good for him too because she saw him bite his lip as he struggled to keep his eyes open, obviously wanting to enjoy the sight of her in the throes of a passion caused by him.

Her hands were grasping the couch with a deadly grip and she wouldn't be surprised if she left permanent marks. She ground her hips against his soaking wet hand, desperate to draw this out. Eventually, she became over sensitized and she grabbed his wrist lightly, grateful when he pulled the toy away, turning it off and setting it on the coffee table before returning to her. He placed kisses to her still humming body, and she could feel his pride through the upward curve of his lips on her skin. "I guessed right."

"About what?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I accurately depicted the sound of your orgasm voice in my fantasies," he beamed. "Low." Kiss. "Husky." Kiss. "Smooth as honey." Kiss. "And insatiably arousing." She laughed breathly as she reached in between them and tugged at his belt.

"Wanna hear it again?" she teased in her most seductive voice.

Mulder actually moaned in response and quickly stood up, whipping his belt off as he disrobed the rest of the way. She followed suit, unfastening her bra and easing her skirt down her hips, laying bare on the couch admiring his impressive physique. "You're stunning too Mulder, do you know that."

Her comment seemed to hit past his lust riddled mind and he let out an adorably bashful laugh, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck where he was most certainly turning red again. "Oh, uh-thanks." For once the man she placed all her faith in stood in front of her with uncharacteristic uncertainty.

She opened her arms out to him. "Come 'ere."

He fell onto her gently and they both gasped as bare skin touched bare skin. Not wanting to get distracted from her mission, she kissed the tip of his nose before looking deep into his eyes. "I'm serious, Mulder. You're so attractive it drives me crazy. So crazy that I come home from work everyday aroused beyond belief and masturbate to the thought of you."

She must've gotten to him because he was fully smiling now, a toothy grin that she cherished. "You really know how to make a guy feel good, Scully."

She raised her hips so her wet arousal grazed against his swollen head and he grunted, resisting the urge to buck into her. "You have no idea, yet," she teased, rotating her hips to grind against him.

He laughed at her lame joke, but the traces of laughter on his face were replaced with ecstasy as he pushed into her. Inch by inch she couldn't believe how good he felt. Every centimeter deeper he went gave her new sensations and he seemed endless. Eventually, he was buried hilt deep and she could feel his balls pressing against the flesh of her ass. They stayed like that for a moment as she got used to being this filled.

He placed slow, languid kisses to her neck and she couldn't remember if she'd ever had such a thoughtful lover in her entire life. She was sure she didn't, none of her other lovers had been Fox Mulder. "I'm ready," she panted into the still air, and he complied immediately.

She moaned softly as she felt him ease out a few inches before plunging back in. His thrusts seemed exploratory, like he was trying to find what she responded to most. He didn't have to search for long, because one particularly good upward stroke had her gasping his name and clutching at his shoulders.

"You like that?" he asked, hitting the same spot again and getting an affirmative moan. He reached down and lifted her thighs higher on his own, allowing him to slip deeper into her. She hoped he didn't mind the crescent adornments she was leaving on his back, but figured he wouldn't since he was leaving matching ones on her hips. His thrusts started to pick up the pace and their breathing started to fill the room along with the sounds of their arousals meeting. A cacophony of sex.

She felt herself running up that familiar hill, pleasure building on pleasure, and it was burning white hot in her groin. "M-muhl-der, I-I'm so clos-se," she whimpered, writhing underneath him.

He let go of one side of her hip and brought it up to his mouth, licking the pads of his fingers before bringing it down to the apex of her thighs, swirling the saliva-coated digits around her swollen bud. She gasped and bit her lip, concentrating on the sensations brewing inside her.

"It's okay, Scully. Lose yourself. Come. It's just me and you." _Her and him,_ she thought to herself. _Mulder and Scully._

She came again, the intensity surpassing the last one and making her cry out Mulder's name, maybe God's, she didn't know the difference right now. Her body felt like it did the very first time, every cell blooming in pleasure, her whole body tingling with the waves of her orgasm. Mulder made her feel this way.

He threw his head back and his grip on her hip tightened as he came inside her, not relenting in her thrust in his final act of altruism to give her an unbelievable sexual experience. He'd already succeeded in that by just being here.

Slowly he adjusted her quivering body so he was laying next to her with his arms protectively wrapped around her, placing kisses to her sweaty forehead as she came down from her high. "You amaze me, Mulder," she praised through her sated sleepiness.

"As you amaze me," he returned, squeezing her tighter against him.

She raised her hands up and slid one around his waist and brought the other up to rest on his chest, feeling his thrumming heartbeat under her palm. "I'd like to have a few more sessions with you if you don't mind," she joked, using his arm as a pillow as she rested her eyes.

He placed a kiss to her forehead before laughing, "Anytime. Seriously."


	2. Dr Scully

**In honor of Season Two of Sex Education, I have an update for this story! I'll always add chapters if there is a new season coming out, so let's all hope I get more opportunities!**

For the first time in seven years, Dana Scully had no idea where her vibrator was. The pink, compact friend that had been tucked in an easy-to-reach location at all times, all over the U.S, was missing.

And she didn't care.

She was certain her little buddy had gotten lost sometime during her initial 'therapy session' with Mulder two weeks ago, but she didn't have the slightest urge to find it. Mulder offered to look for it, but she told him it didn't matter anymore.

"I hope you don't think you need to stop masturbating on my account," he'd reassured. "In fact I encourage it."

But it wasn't that. She'd spent years coming with that toy. Scully remembered vividly all the fantasies she'd enacted using it, pretending it was Mulder's hand touching her, nuzzling into the pillows around her as if the firmness against her back or underneath her pelvis was actually Mulder's body, desperate to push into her own. She still loved her vibrator, but she had years of human-induced orgasms to catch up on.

She had an inkling Mulder felt the same because she'd never come so much in her entire life as she did with him. His fingers, his palms, his mouth, his cock, even that one time with his knee. She was surprised she could even walk right anymore. She'd never had a lover so in-tune with her body, so responsive to her needs; you'd think they were his own.

Scully just wished he'd let her reciprocate in kind.

Mulder was satisfied, of that she had no doubt. She'd never seen him as happy or carefree as he was nowadays. But for every instance of him going above and beyond to pleasure her, she was met with a 'that's okay' or 'wait, I want to try something with you'. Sometimes he'd relent if she told him how much she wanted to focus on him for a moment, but she could see behind his haze of pleasure that he was focusing on whether or not she was comfortable and when he'd be able to return to lavishing her. Her body appreciated it, but there was so much she wanted to do to him. So much he deserved to have done to him.

She didn't understand why he was so reluctant to just enjoy himself without worrying about her. Well, it was kind of in character for Mulder. Maybe she was reading it wrong, but that's how it felt. Did he think she was going to leave him? Or that this was conditional based on their first time having revolved around her issues? It made her uncomfortable to think that he was worried she'd up and leave if he wasn't doing enough.

Maybe it was his hyperfixation. She'd seen it in play many times, and it usually held this much intensity. Was her pleasure his newest fascination? Probably. Maybe he was just always like this with other lovers. But why?

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked from the opposite side of the couch, pulling her out of her mental contemplations.

Lately they were usually at one of their apartments or the other. They were a bit like teenagers when it came to their excitement at their newfound intimacy. Sneaking around, stealing kisses, part of her wanted to roll her eyes at the juvenility of it all, but she was enjoying it far too much.

One of her favorite recent developments was the game they'd play. Pretending all day like they weren't going to go home together until one of them caved and asked. Asking was a role usually taken on by Mulder, as he found a lot of enjoyment in finding new ways to ask her. Asking her to come over through a crossword puzzle he'd made was a little silly, but it was cute nonetheless.

Tonight they were at his place, and she'd spent the whole time mentally formulating a way to bring up the question of 'why won't you accept my love as easily as you give me yours?' She didn't want to scare him; Mulder had the tendency to be as unnecessarily self-deprecating as possible and she didn't want to give him any reason to go down that rabbit hole.

She turned to him, the Shiner bottle in her hands clammy with neglect. "I was just thinking of our first time," she replied.

A familiar thousand-watt smile beamed at her as he waggled his eyebrows. "Oh?" he prompted.

"Mhm," she nodded, slipping a leg underneath herself as she turned to face him on the couch. "I still can't believe I didn't know you were an underground sex therapist for so many years," she mused.

"I'm a man of many secrets," he joked.

"You tell me everything," she retorted.

He nodded in agreement. "That's true. In my defense, you accidentally found one of Frohike's porn tapes in the office in your third month of working with me. I didn't want you to think I was a total pervert."

She rolled her eyes goodnaturedly and teased, "Does Frohike know he has a stash of sex tapes and nudie mags in _your_ office and _your_ home?"

He gasped lightly in mock-offense and replied, "Scully, you snooped?"

"Looking for towels in your hallway closet was not snooping. It was an awful hiding place, Mulder."

"That's fair," he conceded with a smile. "Does it bother you?"

"No, me being mad at your tapes would be-" she started.

"No. I mean, that I didn't tell you," he interrupted.

She shook her head immediately. "Not at all. I just think it's interesting. I'd never talked that candidly about my sexual history as I had then," she answered.

He smiled, inevitably remembering all of the embarrassing things she'd confessed. "Did you find it helpful at all?" he asked, grabbing the remote and turning the TV down a bit so there could be more focus on the conversation.

"What do you think?" she laughed, looking at him playfully. He smiled back at her bashfully, and she made her move. "Have you ever done it?"

"Done what?" he asked, unsure of her meaning.

"You were the sex therapist, but have you ever talked as openly about yourself as your 'patients' have?" she clarified.

He looked down at his pants shyly and she knew her answer before he even spoke. "Uh, not really. I never really had anything substantial to say," he shrugged.

"I doubt that, Mulder," she chastised. He shrugged again as if to dismiss the topic, but she wasn't done. "I want to hear your answers."

"To what questions?" he prompted.

"Well, like the ones you asked me," she answered.

"But, Scully," he started lowly, leaning into her as if confessing something. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm very sexually happy as of late. I don't need therapy."

She grinned at his words, but pressed again. "But I want to know more about that aspect of yourself, Mulder. You got to hear about me defiling my childhood teddy bear for the sake of getting off. It's only fair," she replied.

He nodded thoughtfully at that and leaned back comfortably against the couch cushion. "So you want to be the doctor today, _Dr._ Scully?" he asked with a playfully sensual emphasis on her title.

"I do," she nodded, excited he was taking her up on this.

"So, what would you like to know?" he prompted, turning to face her.

She thought for a moment, trying to think of the phrasing of the first question he'd asked her when the situation was reversed. "Describe your first orgasm, in as much detail as you can."

"It was similar to yours, actually," he began. "A sensation I didn't understand, but was curious about. As I'm sure you know, _Doctor_ Scully, when I was really young I had some dry orgasms because my body wasn't mature enough. It was never really 'masturbation' though. It was just me rubbing myself all around my bed until I shivered."

"Shivered?" she chuckled.

He laughed with her and nodded his head. "Yeah, I had no idea. Then a few years later I decided to try and jack off. I knew the basic concept, but I'd never executed it myself."

"What did you masturbate to?" she asked. "I'm presuming you didn't have your tapes back then?"

"Don't laugh," he warned.

"No promises."

"Mrs. Brady," he admitted sheepishly.

Her mouth dropped open in amused shock, bust she kept in the laugh that threatened to escape. "Really? I took you as more of a Farrah Fawcett red swimsuit poster type of guy."

"Well, that was definitely a heavy feature of my masturbation sessions in my later years, but my first love was Mrs. Brady," he laughed.

"Was it the Hawaii episode?" she asked.

"It was that episode where the kids tried to scare Alice after having a battle between themselves, but the subplot was Mrs. Brady making a bust of Mr. Brady's head out of clay to submit for an art competition," he explained.

"I didn't know you were such a fan of the arts," she deadpanned.

"Ha. Ha. I don't know what it was. Hell, she was in a green smock for most of the episode, but there was something so loving about her. One minute I was watching it, the next my extremely attractive 70s neon short-shorts were tented up to my belly button," he shrugged.

She made a mental note to ask him for embarrassing photos of those shorts, but in the meantime, "Then what?"

He shifted in his seat and looked chagrined at the idea of finishing the story. "I went to my room and did the deed."

"No, no. Mulder. _Details._ What aren't you telling me?" she asked with a smile.

"It's so embarrassing," he laughed. She took pity on him, remembering a similar situation where he'd extended her that kindness. "It's okay if you don't want to answer. I don't want to make you feel bad if it's-"

But much to the relief of her curiosity, he shook his head with a meek smile. "No, it's okay. Just bear in mind that I was young with no brothers or friends to give me advice. I was clueless."

"No judgement here," she stated honestly.

"So I went into my room, locked the doors, laid in my bed, and took it out," he stated, almost becoming entranced by the scene he was setting up. "I just played with it with my fingers and my palm, moving the skin up and down. I could tell something was different because it was wetter than usual."

"Precum?" she asked.

"Precum," he confirmed. "It also felt like it had a heartbeat, which was really freaky to me." He licked his lips and took in a deep breath and she had a feeling the embarrassing part was coming up. Then, from out of the blue, he asked, "Do you know what edging is?"

"Almost bringing yourself to orgasm but stopping right before so you can cool down and build yourself back up. Some say it creates a more intense orgasm while prolonging foreplay," she answered.

"Exactly," he nodded. "I didn't know that's what I was doing, and I didn't really even mean to be doing it. I just didn't understand what was coming with the orgasm. No pun intended."

"What do you mean?"

"It was my first _real_ time. The only thing I could compare the sensation to was having to pee. Every time I was about to come, I thought I was going to piss myself. So for a good hour I was just edging," he laughed awkwardly.

"Holy shit," she balked. "As a kid?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. Why didn't you go to the bathroom?"

He pursed his lips a little bit before nodding slowly. "Well… I did. But the reason I didn't was because the only bathroom was connected to my parents' room."

"Oh no…" she cringed.

"So I all but ran in, locked both bathroom doors, and went to the toilet, where luckily a _Diner's Club Magazine_ was there with a nice looking woman on the cover," he laughed. "So I ran the water and resumed touching myself and within a few pumps of allowing myself to release, I came."

"That wasn't embarrassing, Mulder. We've all masturbated to things we're not proud of," she reassured, squeezing his hand. She saw his face cringe and she knew there was more. "What?"

"I didn't know about the ejaculation portion of an orgasm since all of mine had been dry. It was a _lot,_ and I was so scared by the come and the power of my orgasm that I thought I was dying and I just screamed. Not words like you, just an ugly, guttural scream," he admitted. "My dad burst down the door before I had a chance to even realize I was still on this mortal coil."

Scully's face turned into a mask of sympathetic horror. "I'm so sorry."

"What made it worse was that the page of the magazine had turned so I came all over a McDonald's ad," he admitted honestly, but not able to hold in his laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Not Ronald!" she gasped in mock offense.

"Ronald, The Hamburglar, Grimace, all of them," he laughed. "My mom never let us eat there again."

"Is that why you always take us to Wendy's?" she asked.

He nodded in embarrassment. "I still have shame everytime I see those golden arches."

This was absolutely not the avenue she thought they'd be exploring when she started this, and while this was a new realization that did inform her on her partner's eccentricities, she still wanted to get back to her main goal. But she wasn't really sure how to bounce back from such a story. "Did you masturbate after that? You know, after you realized the _Diner's Club_ hadn't killed you?"

"No, Scully. I abstained. I have never touched my penis in two decades. The porn tapes and nudie mags are for decoration," he deadpanned.

She threw back her head and started laughing and by the time she regrouped she saw him staring at her with mirth in his eyes and a wide smile tugging his lips upwards. "I'm sorry, dumb question. So your shame didn't keep you from it?"

"No," he shook his head, still smiling. "I just made sure it was when they weren't home and learned to suppress my sounds when they were."

"When did you achieve orgasm by someone else?" she asked before seeing his smirk and adding, "What?"

"Are you copying all of the questions I asked you?"

"I am," she nodded playfully, bringing her other leg up onto the couch so she was sitting cross-legged across him.

"Um…" he contemplated, thinking back. "A school dance when I was fifteen," he nodded. "A ball would probably be the more accurate word."

"You came at a ball?" she asked in shock.

He laughed and waved his hand to dismiss her. "No, the night of the ball. It was a county wide thing. One of those pretentious things to make sure our parent's children had manners and what not. I went alone, but a girl from a Catholic high school started making moves on me."

Scully always forgot that Mulder came from money. He never acted like it. His upbringing only ever came out through the polite, chivalrous gestures he'd direct her way. "She kept dancing too close to me. I guess she hadn't heard to save room for Jesus," he joked. "I ended up getting a boner and she told me she could help. She took me to some abandoned room and gave me a handjob."

"The snake handler," she teased, remembering an offhand joke he'd made a few cases ago.

He nodded his head in affirmation. "Yep. I'd kissed a few girls before that, but my reputation of being the weird kid with the missing sister usually got the better of me and they'd leave before anything happened. That was my first time having a girl touch me like that and I came really fast."

She frowned at the reminder that his 'Spooky' status had been a constant in his life. She couldn't imagine how hard that type of ridicule would be for a boy who was recently traumatized during one of the most sensitive stages of life. "Did you see her after that?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I didn't really know how to please a woman, so reciprocity didn't even dawn on me. I just… I told her thank you and gave her a hug," he admitted with chagrin.

"Awwh," Scully beamed. It was embarrassing, but equally endearing.

"Well, she wasn't thrilled I didn't return the favor, but she was even more mad that I accidentally came on her dress. She punched me in the face," he chuckled lightly.

"Oh," Scully chirped.

"Yeah."

There was a lull in the conversation before she thought of something to move on with. "Did anything else happen before you became a sex expert at Oxford? Or was that where you flourished?"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a sex _expert_ or say that I _flourished_ per-se, but thank you. But in high school, I only had two other noteworthy experiences. One was another girl from the Catholic school who gave me my first blow job. I accidentally thrust my hips weird and she almost threw up. I felt really bad and she was really mad," he explained.

Scully had no actual therapist experience, but it was obvious to her that his experiences with girls and getting pleasure in his formative years were marred with shame and guilt. Was that why he wasn't concerned with handjobs, blowjobs, or any real attention to his body? It evoked the same reaction as whenever he apparently drove past a McDonalds? "What was the other noteworthy one?"

"A girl who lived down the street from me, Millie. Our families were friends and she knew me before Samantha was taken. She was a few years older than me, but one summer day when I was seventeen and she was twenty, she invited me to come to her place for a drink. Her parents were out of town and one thing led to another, but we had sex," he told her, for the first time this evening he seemed to recall this encounter with a small smile on his face.

"Was it good?" she asked, eager for him to share a happy memory.

"Well, the very first time wasn't. Millie had far more experience than I did, and I naturally didn't last very long. She just… she said I had a lot of potential. She was honest and said I was average, but it was out of ignorance not out of lack of trying," he stated, leaning forward to grab another beer out of their six pack.

"Not out of lack of trying?" she repeated.

"I was so scared from the other times that I wanted to to be good for her. But I was just honestly grabbing her chest blindly with no regard to anything, and I just-" he broke off to laugh for a moment before adding, "I wasn't focusing on the right places at all. I was just kind of groping around and hoping for the best," he admitted.

She was about to ask him another question before he continued, "Millie told me to meet her at her place at the same time every week. So of course I did, and each week she'd teach me another thing to do. How to eat a woman out, how to find the g-spot, how to fondle breasts, all of it. I learned so much that summer, and it was her lessons I took with me to Oxford. The few girls I was with afterward seemed to reap the benefits of her guidance."

"Still are," she joked in earnest.

He smiled at her and took a swig of his beer. Mulder really was the best lover she'd ever had. He made her feel things she'd never even felt before. _Thanks, Millie._ "Do you miss her?" she asked.

"No, I sometimes run into her when I go back home, but we were polar opposites. She's married to a woman now and I think they intend to move," he replied.

"Hmm," she nodded peacefully.

"So," he prompted, sitting up with a teasing smile. "What's my prognosis, Doc?"

"My slightly biased, unbiased opinion?" she asked, waiting for him to agree. "I think your primary focus in sex is always your partner. Which from first hand experience is phenomenal, but I think it comes at the sake of your own enjoyment," she answered.

"You think I don't enjoy myself?" he asked, the prior trace of humor in his voice being replaced by concern as his brow furrowed.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her foot against his leg in a gesture of reassurance. "I know you enjoy yourself, but I don't think you ever let your own pleasure take centerfield."

"Keep spouting baseball references and you can see my pleasure in play in no time," he joked.

"Deflect with jokes all you want, but you know I'm right," she replied, leaning forward and taking the beer from his hands and taking a swig.

"I'm not sure I understand your point?" he admitted.

Deciding to forego all pretenses of tact, she blurted, "You never let me reciprocate."

"Wh-yes I do," he stammered, surprised.

"No, you are always so focused on me that you put yourself second," she stated firmly.

"But I'm happy, I don't need anything else but to know you're enjoying yourself," he murmured, placing his hand on her calf and rubbing it smoothly.

"Every man enjoys attention, Mulder. I want to make you feel the way you make me feel," she revealed, her tone coming out a bit more seriously than she'd meant.

He leaned over as best as he could so he could place a loving kiss to her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, enjoying the newness of their open intimacy. After a beat, he pulled back and whispered, "Scully, I don't even have words to describe the way you make me feel."

She smiled and felt her face flush under his direct attention. She had no doubt he meant every word he said, but she still felt like nothing was changing. "What if pleasing you is something that turns me on?" she posed.

"Then I suspect that you must be in a constant state of arousal," he replied.

She let a little huff of laughter exhale through her nose before leaning forward and pressing another kiss to his lips. He was about to reach his hand around her head before she leaned back, staying close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips. "I want to make love to you," she whispered.

"I'm all yours," he replied, leaning in again only to be stopped by her hand on his chest.

"I want you to let me have all the control. Let me be in charge," she requested.

He stood up slowly, taking caution to avoid knocking her off the couch. He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. "I suppose the laws of physics won't let you carry me to the bedroom?" he joked with feigned disappointment.

She walked past him, making her way down his hallway to his room. "I have other ways of getting you there," she teased, whipping her sweater off over her head and tossing it to the ground to reveal her completely bare back to him.

She stepped out of her pants and over the threshold of his room simultaneously, and was pleased when she heard him walk up behind her. Though, as soon as she heard the now-familiar sound of his belt being undone, she spun around and grabbed his hands.

Mulder paused his motions and looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow. She leaned up on her toes to press an open-mouthed kiss to his lips, throwing her arms around his neck so that her underwear clad body was pressed completely flush to his bare chest. She felt her nipples strain against his coarse chest hair. He extracted his hands from in between them and placed his palms on her bare back, pressing her to him while his hands roamed her skin.

She smiled into the kiss when she felt his erection twitch against her belly. Leaning back, she watched as his eyes fluttered open slowly, heavy from lust and anticipation. Easing herself back onto her heels, she grabbed his belt and started unbucking it. "I want to do this," she whispered.

He kept his hands on her while she worked, moving them to her shoulders, then down her biceps. She struggled a bit getting the belt out of the loops, partially glad Mulder's hands kept her from stumbling back, but he let her do it all by herself. She tossed the belt to the ground carelessly and returned her attention to his fly. She unbuttoned him and pulled down the zipper, feeling a surge of arousal in her core as she felt the heat of him radiating through the fabric of his boxers.

She hooked her fingers under both waistbands and dragged them down swifty, staying at his feet for an extra moment to help him step out of his socks. When she stood back up, she was met with a smile and Mulder's hands going straight for the elastic of her underwear. "Wait," she demanded, grabbing his hands.

Scully felt his hands start to pull away instinctively at the word, a look of worry passing his face as she held his fingers. She looked up at him with a confident smile and stated, "It's my turn. I want you to just lay back and let me do everything." She gestured to the bed as she said this, and was glad when he finally took the direction. With a few brief strides, he threw himself on the bed and laid in the middle on his back.

"This is how I like my Mulder," she mused with a pleased grin, taking in the sight of him under the dull yellow glow of his lamp.

He smiled at her praise and squirmed restlessly on the bed. She walked over to the end of the bed, so that she was standing in between his legs and patted the edge. "Come sit here," she demanded.

Mulder followed her instructions, scooting himself so his legs were hanging over the edge with her in between them. He absentmindedly raised a hand to her hip and ran his thumb over the skin. She knew she wasn't being firm in the rules of her own game, but she let him touch her a bit more like that before easing herself to her knees. The hardwood underneath the carpet creaked under her weight as she adjusted herself so that her elbows were on either leg and her breasts were on display.

She grabbed his swollen erection in her hands and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Mulder. This was one of the first times she'd been able to examine his cock so closely, and while the word struck her as odd for the situation, she couldn't help but think it was beautiful. He was big, above average by a couple inches, and he had the slightest curve that always felt amazing inside of her.

She pumped her hand up and down slowly, watching his skin stretch slightly as she did it. He thrust into her hand lightly in reflex and quickly muttered a soft, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You're so sexy, Mulder," she replied, looking up at him only to see he was staring down at her with full rapture.

Scully smiled at him sweetly before turning her attention back to the matter at hand. She licked her lips and slowly moved her mouth towards the bottom of his shaft, sticking out her tongue and placing it at his base and dragging it up slowly to his tip. "Fuck," he murmured reverently as her tongue swirled around his tip.

She was just about to take him in her mouth when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Scully, you don't have to-"

The fact that other women had treated this as an obligation was evident in his voice. He didn't want to sit here and have her do this under the presumption she got nothing out of it. Mulder clearly didn't understand the power of having a man reduced to nothing but gasps and prayers just by a few well placed licks and a bit of suction. The thought of what she could do to him brought on another wave of arousal. She could feel her own wetness starting to seep through her lips and onto the cotton of her underwear.

She stopped him with a firm look and purred, "But I want to." To punctuate her sentence, she licked him tip to base and watched as goosebumps erupted on his arms.

He nodded and placed his hand back onto the bed. Taking the go ahead, she leaned forward, blowing on the wet trail she'd created lightly before plunging her mouth down on him. "Oh my god," he rasped, tensing beneath her as she bobbed her head up and down.

Mulder was bigger than any of her prior partners and she could feel him hitting the back of her throat while she still had a few inches left to go. Easing herself higher on her knees, she took a deep breath through her nose and relaxed the back of her throat, resulting in her lips hitting his pubic mound as he went all the way in. "Holy shit," he moaned, clutching onto the bedspread.

She could feel tears start to gather on her lashline in reaction to the unnatural sensation, but she ignored it and continued her actions, letting her tongue squirm against him as she deep-throated him. Scully could feel him trying his hardest to keep his hips firmly on the bed to avoid causing her any discomfort and she was grateful.

When she needed to take a breath, she eased up and gasped in a quick lung-full air, her subsequent breaths coming out as shuddered pants. She felt Mulder's hand come up and brush her hair back behind her ear as he stroked her cheek. While he did this, she continued to play with his tip, running her tongue playfully under his head, causing him to gasp. "Scully," he whispered, a drop of precum leaking out as he spoke.

She leaned back up and resumed her prior movements, letting him slide all the way down her throat as she rotated her head, letting his cock brush against every surface. His breathing was shallow and she could hear him moaning with every new movement.

After a few minutes of alternating between different techniques while Mulder demonstrated his surprisingly enduring stamina, he put his hand on her shoulder again. "Scully," he said in a shaky breath.

She let him bob out of her mouth, a thick mixture of precum and saliva trailing from him to her mouth in a lewd string before snapping onto her chin. Her face was flushed and she knew her makeup was smudged. "Hmm?" she rasped, catching her breath.

"I won't be able to hold on for much longer if you keep doing that," he admitted. She laughed and stood up on shaky legs, using his legs for support. When she was on her feet she heard him whisper "Holy shit," and she looked at him and saw he was staring at her crotch.

"What?" she panted, leaning over to see before being stopped by a hand on her hip. Mulder brought his other hand up and rubbed the cotton front of her panties, making a shiver run up her spine.

"You're soaking wet," he murmured, amazed. "I can see it through your underwear and on your thighs, and I haven't even touched you."

She grabbed his face with both of her hands and drew his attention to her face, his hand still idly rubbing her through the dampened fabric. "It turns me on to do this, Mulder. Attention directed towards you doesn't mean it does nothing for me," she explained, leaning down to kiss him when she was done.

She broke apart after a moment and beamed down at him with a predatory gleam in her eye. "Now sit against the headboard."

Mulder did as he was told and she quickly discarded her underwear down her legs, shivering at the trail of slick wetness she felt rub against her inner thigh. She got on the bed, making eye contact with Mulder as she crawled on all fours to him. The usual self-consciousness she'd felt with other partners when she was this bold and wanton was gone with Mulder. He looked at her like she was giving him the best present he'd ever received by simply loving him. In her heart she knew it was probably true.

Scully didn't sit in his lap immediately. Instead, she kept her head at chest level and leaned forward to playfully lick one of his nipples before bringing it into her mouth and rolling it between her teeth. She felt the rumblings of laughter in his chest begin before it turned into a moan of pleasure. She attended to the other one while reaching in between her legs and gathering some of her own arousal on her hand, bringing it in between them and coating Mulder's erection with it.

"Oh my god, Scully," he groaned, his hips undulating in their spot while she pumped him a few times.

She suckled on his neck, enjoying the feeling of his erratic pulse beating under her tongue. "You're so beautiful," she murmured as she hoisted her legs on either side of his hips, aligning them for the moment they'd both been waiting for.

She could tell he was about to say something sweet back to her, but the words were stolen from his lungs as she sank down on him, sheathing him inside her. She settled until her ass was firmly on his lap and they were panting a few inches apart from the other, sharing a connection with their gaze as well as their bodies.

Slowly, she eased herself back up on her knees before sinking back down, creating a steady rhythm while the headboard hit the wall and the bed creaked beneath them. None of that mattered to her, all that mattered was the pleasure smattered across Mulder's face, the way he was coaxing her with his sensual baritone, and the vice grip he had on her hips.

Suddenly a thought came to her. It wasn't something she'd really ever done, but with how many tapes and subscriptions he had, it may be something he liked. Leaning towards his ear, she rasped, "You feel so good inside me, Mulder."

He responded by closing the gap between them and placing kisses all over the hollow of her throat and the crook of her neck. She wasn't trying to emulate a porn star. No. She just wanted to tell him what he deserved to hear. What she suspected he liked hearing in those tapes. Validation.

"You have no idea how much you turn me on," she murmured on a downward stroke. She kept herself on his lap for a moment and rocked her hips forward, grinding their pubic bones together.

"Fuck, Scully. You feel amazing," he gasped back, drawing his arms around her and pulling her flush to him so her breasts were against his chest.

She continued riding him the best she could in this position, raising one hand to wipe the sweaty hair back and litter kisses across his face. "I love you," she gasped, her orgasm hitting her suddenly from the angle of his cock and the friction against her clit.

Scully felt his hips thrust upwards frantically as he came inside her, his hot seed spilling out a little bit from each thrust and adding to the mutual wetness between them.

When their orgasms had both subsided, she collapsed and fell onto him, resting her head against his neck. He nuzzled his face into her hair, pressing kisses against her scalp as he deftly reached and grabbed a blanket, pulling it up to cover them and tuck her even more into him. She felt his eyes grow heavy as she was comforted by the post-coital smell of him and the feeling of being wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you too, Scully," he murmured, rocking her softly in his arms.

She found the strength to raise her head and kiss his chin. "So? How did you like your therapy session?" she teased.

Her whole body moved with his laughter. "I think you have another career path for you if this doesn't work," he teased.

She laughed with him and laid back on his neck. "Thank you," she beamed.

There was a moment of silence as he continued rubbing circles in her back. Then, in a more serious tone he explained, "I'm sorry I'd been reluctant before. I had just never had someone treat me like I wasn't an obligation before. I never knew how good it could be when both parties care so much about the other."

"Well, with me you'll never forget."

 **WATCH SEX EDUCATION ON NETFLIX. STREAMING JANUARY 17TH 2020**


End file.
